Checkmate
by Yugao702
Summary: Love is nothing but a game. Winner takes all while Losers takes the fall but when two players play against each other, this twisted game turns into a war. "I heard you're a player so let's play a game and the first one who falls in love loses." (RinxLen)
1. Chapter 1

Love was nothing more than a game. It was like a game of chess.

The goal was to "capture" the king within all cost and it all depends on strategy.

And that was how romance goes, if you want to capture someone's heart, you must be willing to win no matter what. Only the winner stands on top and no one else. There will always be those who control and those who are controlled. Those who obey and those who are obeyed.

There are winners and there are losers.

But of course, all games will always have at least one or two rules in them…

* * *

A young man softly groaned on his bed as he heard the sound of his phone vibrating loudly on the bedside table. The cell phone continued to flash and vibrate violently within a quiet apartment as he rolled over to his side. He fumbled at his bedside, trying to reach for his phone.

He squinted his eyes a bit as his vision adjusted to sudden brightness of his phone to see who was calling at this hour, the sun wasn't even up yet. He raised a brow at the name on his screen then glanced over to the alarm clock.

It was 4 in the morning.

He let out a groaned softly to himself but regardless, he sat up from the bed, shivering slightly as the cool air hit his bare chest before he answer the call. "Hello?"

" _Alright Len, where are you and who are you with right now?"_ A smooth, feminine voice questioned sternly. Len felt the edge of his lips twitch upwards.

Luka Megurine. She was young college student who is practically adored by anyone she meets. She had an aura that just made her seem like a queen and almost untouchable. Len was always up to a challenge and so far, she was the one of the more challenging ones…well, until now that is.

"What are you talking about, babe?" Len feigned innocence as he ran a hand through his hair.

" _You never once came over yesterday!"_ Luka exclaimed through the phone. " _Where did you two go? And what on earth were you doing?"_

Len raised a brow as he yawned. "What in the world are you talking abo-"

" _Don't lie to me!"_ Luka screeched angrily. _"I heard you were with some teal haired slut right after school! Who is she?!"_

Len winced at her high pitched tone and there was a slight pause. It was obvious she was trying to back him into a corner. "Babe…" He muttered softly. He will admit that was a pretty good attack but…

He then smirked. It was still not good enough. "That "slut"…happens to be my tutor."

" _Wha- A tutor?"_ Luka repeated in shock. Len couldn't help but feel amused. "Yeah. My mom made me see her after my last report card." He then sighed. "Is that what you called me for?"

" _W-Why haven't you told me before then?"_

Looks like it's time to wrap up this charade. "Well…" He began. "I…didn't want you think of me as…some sort of idiot and appear uncool to you. I guess I was embarrassed."

He smirked as silence filled the other end and he continued. "I'm sorry. I should have told you earlier." He then leaned back against the headboard and tilted his head. "You…aren't jealous, are you?"

" _Um, I..I…"_ Len could easily picture that pink haired woman blushing and being completely flustered on the other line and he softly snorted in amusement at how out of character she must seem. He then heard Luka clear her throat.

" _A-Anyways! Your grades should go up now that someone is helping you."_ Luka immediately said. _"I wonder what your mom would say if they didn't."_

Len let out a soft laugh. "Very funny, Luka."

" _But you know…"_ Luka then sweetly muttered. _"If you needed some help, you should've just come to me. I would've done it for you. I'd do anything for you."_

"Yeah. I know." He said as he picked up a strand of long teal hair from his side and twirled it between his fingers. The girl beside him slept peacefully, unaware of what was happening and Len smirked. "That's why you're the best, Luka."

Luka giggled at the other line. "Well, we'd better get some sleep for now." Len said.

" _Alright."_

"Good night, Luka."

" _Good night…Len."_

With that he ended the call. Len's smirked widened even more. Well, that was even easier than he thought.

He then heard a soft moan from beside him and the teal haired female rolled over towards him. "Len…" She tiredly yawned as her hand grabbed his arm. "Who were you talking to?"

Len smiled sweetly at her. "No one." He said. "It was no one important, Miku." He then reached out and cupped her cheek. She sighed contentedly as she nuzzled against it. He smirked once more.

Love was indeed just a game to him. Capturing girls' hearts was nothing more than a past time in his boring life and he absolutely love the thrill of winning the game. Being tied down by one person was just boring and only those who lose the game get chained down.

Len leaned down and gently kissed Miku as that devious smirk still on his lips. There was just one rule in this game and it was not to let your heart get stole.

And he was fine with that.

Because…the first ones to fall in love loses.

* * *

A girl with short blond hair snuggled comfortably into her blue hair companion's chest as he gently caressed her hair.

The two laid on the couch in complete silence while they simple stare at ceiling of his living room. It was a comfortable silence in which she can fully appreciate from time to time. It was better than wasting her breath.

Suddenly her phone rang causing the two to jump at the sudden noise. Rin sat up and picked up her phone from the coffee table. It was a message...

She raised a brow and turned to the boy next to her. "Sorry about that, Kaito but it looks like I need to go now."

"Already going?" Kaito asked. She nodded. "Yeah, it looks like my aunt is looking for me so I need to get going before she starts throwing a fit again."

She calmly walked out the living room and to the door, Kaito following behind her. She carefully put on her brown heeled boots and grabbed her red coat. Rin turned to face Kaito to say a quick good bye but was caught off guard when a soft pair of lips pressed against hers.

She blinked for a moment and kissed back. The two broke the kiss and there was a slight pause "I have to go now." She mumbled, in a voice so soft that it was almost a whisper. Kaito nodded as he gave one last peck on her lips before letting go of the blond girl.

As Rin reached out for the door, "Hey, um...Rin." She looked back at her blue haired companion as he held a certain light blue scarf. "Its cold tonight so why not wear this before you leave?" He looked nervous and Rin couldn't help but smile at how cute he seemed.

Rin nodded and softly took the scarf, she stared at it for a moment before carefully wrapping it around her neck.

Rin opened the door and smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow..." Kaito smiled gently. "Yeah." He waved and she returned the action.

With that, Rin turned and left. She walked through the street in silence as she ran a hand through her hair to fix it. She then pulled out her compact mirror and stared at it, examining her lips.

She hoped her lips didn't bruise. Kaito kissed her rather roughly and it would annoy her like hell if her lips swollen from it. It would be a little difficult to explain if they did bruise. Rin clicked her tongue when she noticed it was slightly puffy.

' _Oh well.'_ Rin thought as she put away her compact. It's not like he would notice it anyways.

She then reached the cafe where a certain teal haired male waited. "Rin-chan!" He called with a grin when he noticed her approaching him. Rin smiled sweetly. "Hey Mikuo." She greeted cheerfully. "Did I make you wait too long?"

Mikuo shook his head. "Nah, I just arrived." He then glanced down at the blue muffler around her neck. "Is that a new scarf?"

Rin nodded. "Yeah, my aunt bought it for me. Isn't it nice?" She grnned. Mikuo smiled back and nodded. "Yeah, it looks really cute on you." Rin faked a giggle.

Romance was nothing but a pastime for Rin. It was just a game for dominance over the other.

Winner takes all and Losers takes the fall. That was her motto.

Though…this was more of a revenge game for her than anything else.

"Shall we go then?" She asked as she gently hugged his arm and leaned her head against his shoulder. Mikuo pressed his lips against her head as he murmured gently into her hair. "I love you."

Unknown to him, Rin smirked darkly as she softly replied. "I love you too..."

* * *

 **A/N: Heya! Its been awhile. Yes, I am back with a new story (which by the way isn't as awesome as you think with all my other story which are in desperate need of updating -_-;)**

 **The topic might be a little...cliche to say the least but I hope you'll enjoy this nonetheless because I kinda thought about this for awhile after reading a certain quote and it made me think a lot. Anyways please tell me what you think because as I said before I have a lot of stories that haven't been updated in...months? Give or take.**

 **I know the first part was pretty similar...okay, is really like Spice but I just thought I might as well add it since it is a story about two players after all.**

 **Please review and fav if possible, alright? Well that's it for now so until then bye!**

 **-Yugao702**


	2. Chapter 2

"Rin! Are you awake?" A voice called out from behind her bedroom door, followed by loud knocking. "Its time to wake up!"

Rin groaned from her bed as she grabbed her pillow and buried her head underneath it. She really didn't want to get up. It was just too early for her.

"Rin, come on you'll be late for school!" The voice persisted as the knocking continued. Rin chose to ignore it and was about to sink back into a blissful sleep, she froze as the voice threatened. "If you don't come out in the count of three, I'm going to smash all of your oranges into mush with a bat."

Rin immediately leaped onto her feet and dashed for the door, throwing it open then there was a hum. "I didn't even start counting and already you're up. Good job."

Rin glared tiredly at the young woman with short chocolate brown hair in front of her. "That was not cool, Meiko-nee." She huffed.

Meiko smirked at her. "Well, I had to get you out of your bed somehow. Besides I don't want my favorite niece to be late for school." She chuckled.

"Get yourself ready while I make some breakfast and you better not jump back onto your bed if you don't want me to really smash your oranges. " She said before she turned to the hallway and made her way down the stairs.

Rin sighed heavily and shut the door once more. She turned around and stared at her bed longingly before she grumbled tiredly at how early it was and how she wished she could stay in bed.

She really wanted to defy Meiko for once but then she thought of her beloved oranges being held hostage so she had no choice to do what Meiko said.

She sighed once more and sluggishly dragged herself to her bathroom. She seriously hated Mondays.

* * *

Rin yawned as she walked down the stairs, dressed in her school uniform and entered the kitchen where she immediately spotted Meiko standing in front of the stove with a white apron on.

Even though this was a normal sight to see, it was rather odd to see her aunt wearing a white apron over a glamorous skin tight bright red dress with high heels, and chocker around her neck.

It absolutely didn't fit the image but then again, Rin doubted Meiko wouldn't even care about her appearance unless she was outside or at work.

"Oh there you are, kiddo." Meiko said as she glanced over her shoulder to her. "I'm almost done making breakfast so you just sit down and wait."

Rin nodded and made her way to the dining table to take a sit. Suddenly her phone began to vibrate in her pocket and she pulled it out to see she had several messages from different people, most of them were boys and Rin groaned.

Seriously, sometimes she wished they would give her a day off.

"Hey." Rin lifted her head to Meiko who placed down a plate of food in front of her. "Put away your phone and start eating, kid. You'll be late for school if you don't start now." Meiko said as she took off the apron.

Rin smiled warily as she placed her phone back into her pocket and grabbed her chopsticks. "By the way, Meiko-nee, did you just come back from work?" Rin couldn't help but ask as she slowly back to eat.

Even though, Meiko is indeed her aunt. Meiko absolutely refuses to have her call her 'Oba-san' or anything like that. Meiko had once quoted that 'An amazingly young and beautiful woman like her does not deserve to be called such a horrible title like that.'

"Yeah, it's been a really long night." Meiko sighed and grabbed a seat in front of her. "Some of the customers wouldn't leave me alone at all. I literally had to use kick one of them from between the legs just to keep their disgusting hands off me. It's really tiring."

Rin hummed. "Must be tough being a club hostess." She mused. "But then again, the only reason you wanted the job was because you get to drink for free."

"Are you trying to insult me, Rin?" Meiko deadpanned. "Besides I'm taking this job to support the two of us not just to drink delicious high class and very expensive wine." Rin raised a brow at her. Although, Meiko did justified her reasons, the way she described the wine made Rin doubtful about her explanation.

"Anyways Meiko-nee, I should go already." Rin announced as she got up from her chair. Meiko looked down at Rin's plate and frowned. "You only ate half of it. What did I tell you about eating right? If you want to maintain your good figure, you better start eating more."

Rin snorted. "Maybe I'd eat more if you know how to cook better." She said and grabbed her bag. "Hey, you keep talking like that and you'll never eat a single meal for entire month." Meiko deadpanned and Rin chuckled.

"Well, I'll be off now!" Rin said and made her way out of the kitchen towards the door but not before hearing Meiko call out from the kitchen. "Be safe, Rin!"

As she walked down the street, Rin pulled out her phone to see the stream of messages and missed calls she got from all of the guys and she frowned.

Honestly, do they really think she'd immediately start messaging them in such an early morning like this? They were even worse than girls who cling to their boyfriends for attention.

Her phone began to vibrate once more and this time, it was a call. Rin raised a brow at the name on the screen of her phone then shrugged. Well, she was holding her phone already, she might as well answer the call.

She pressed her phone against her ear and said. "Hello?"

" _Hey babe, it's Rei."_ A young smooth voice said and Rin rolled her eyes. She already knew it was him so why bother telling her the obvious?

Rin took a deep breath and faked a cheery tone. "Morning honey! Why did you call so early?" She asked.

" _I just wanted to hear your voice that's all."_ Rin's eye twitched at that. In normal cases, a girl would probably swoon at such the sweet line but Rin actually felt like gagging in distaste. She wasn't fond of such sweet talk and just listening to it was just suffocating.

Rin faked a giggle. "Awww, you're so sweet Rei." She rolled her eyes as she spoke sweetly at him.

" _Say how about we go to school together today?"_ Rei suggested. _"I really want to see you today."_

Rin's brow twitched at the offer and mentally sighed. "Oh! Of course Rei! I'd love to." She exclaimed. "I'll see you at the park then?"

" _Alright, I'll see you there babe."_

"Okay then. Bye honey." With that, Rin ended the call. She let out a heavy sigh as she tucked her phone away, ignoring the other calls and messages. Really, it was so early in the morning and she already had to meet up with a guy.

Rin would not admit it but despite the fact she was indeed cheating on several men…she actually had a big secret. She actually hates men.

Due to…complicated reasons, she grew to hate men and yet she began dating several guys in the same time as an odd attempt to get back on them.

For her, it was more like a revenge game. It was probably a stupid and petty thing to do but she can't help but want to take advantage of them in a way. But then again, it would be a waste to let them go now since they practically do _anything_ for her and why waste such a wonderful opportunity to use them?

Rin sighed again before proceeding to jog down the street. She might as well get this over with, if she wanted to take a break.

* * *

"Awww, you're leaving already?" A girl with lavender hair whined as she watched Len change into his uniform.

"Yeah, I got school today so it can't be helped." Len answered as he put on his black school jacket. "Can't you skip school today?" The girl whined again as she rolled onto her bed and hugged her pillow.

Len turned around and smiled. "I can't Yukari, my mom would kill me if she finds out I didn't go to school and it definitely wouldn't be a nice thing."

Yukari then hummed. "When are you ever going to introduce me to your parents, Len? I'm your girlfriend after all so don't I need to see my sweet boyfriend's parents soon?"

Len's smile instantly dropped at that. "My parents…are pretty busy right now." He dismissed. He wasn't comfortable talking about his family and so he would always avoid the question, not only because it would be too much trouble and that he would get caught but it was also due to personal reasons.

Len's smile then returns. "Anyways I have to go now before I'll late for school." He said before he walked over to her and kissed her. "See you tomorrow, Yukari."

Yukari sighed dreamily. "Yeah, see you tomorrow darling." She then waved goodbye and Len nodded as he made his way out of the house.

Len sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. Well, that was tiring. Lately, Yukari has been pretty clingy to him. He had been considering getting rid of Yukari for awhile...

He turned and moved through the streets in silence, enjoying the peaceful atmosphere before he arrived at the park where a girl with long blond hair that was tied into a side ponytail waited underneath a tree. She was waiting nervously, fidgeting with her phone once in awhile. Obviously waiting for a call or text from someone and Len chuckled.

She was obviously waiting for him and wondering whether to call or wait for him to call her. Some women were just so easy to read.

"Hey Neru." Len called out as he walked over to her. Neru lifted her head and her face brightened. "Len!" She squealed happily as she raced towards him. Len forged a smile. "Good morning Neru. Sorry to keep you waiting."

Neru then shook her head. "No, I just arrived actually." She said before she turned and wrapped her arms around his. "Shall we go to school now, Len?"

Len smiled down at her. "Sure." He replied as they started walking through the park. It was a lot of fun messing around with these girls. Although he knew most people wouldn't be too happy with his little 'hobby', Len just can't help it. It was fun having women fall to their knees for him and he enjoyed the feeling of being superiority.

It just turned into a game to see how long it would take him to make women fall for his charms. Most of them weren't much of a challenge and honestly it was a bit disappointing but who was he to complain when they practically do anything he asks without a second thought?

Len smirked as he felt Neru tightened her hold on his arm and heard her giggling happily. He was the best in this game. There was no one who could rival him.

No one can beat him in his own game…at least, that was what he thinks.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rin briskly stepped into the park, glancing around to search for a certain person until her eyes stopped at a familiar dark haired boy coolly leaning against a wall, one of his hands was tucked inside his pockets as he used his phone in the other.

Rin sighed then took a deep breath before she faked a smile and called out in a cheery tone. "Rei~!" She sang, waving to him.

Rei looked up and smiled. He got off the wall as Rin walked over to him. "I didn't keep you waiting, did you?" Rin asked in a sugary voice and Rei shook his head with a smile. "Nah, I didn't wait too long." He then wrapped an arm around her waist. "Let's go to school then, babe."

Rin giggled. "Oh you." She said as they started to move out of the park. They chatted for a while as they walked through the park until Rin noticed another pair walking to the opposite direction from theirs.

Rin noticed that one of them was a male with blond hair that was tied into a ponytail and he wore a school uniform that was obviously not from their school. A girl was clinging to his arm with a large smile on her face. Well, Rin could understand why she seemed so happy since the male beside her was very good looking but there was something about that seemed…off.

The two pairs continued to walk by until they crossed each other's paths. In that split second, the two blonds glanced at each other sharply before looking forward and minding their own business once more as they walked away from each other.

Rin immediately knew what he is and decided to ignore it. _'Hmph. A player.'_ Rin thought. _'It's ashame I'll never met him again…it would've been fun to break him.'_

Len on the other hand, couldn't help but take another glance at her over his shoulder as they strolled out of the park.

"Is there something wrong, Len?" Neru asked with a pout when she realized his attention was somewhere else. Len turned to her and grinned at her. "Oh, there's nothing wrong, sweetheart." He said.

' _Another player huh…'_ Len couldn't help but let loose an excited smile. _'That should be interesting…'_

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys! Here is the latest chapter of this story. Things have been pretty since I spent (or wasted) so much time school…again. Darn it, I already miss summer. It was so relaxing and just…not stressful. I really miss it (T_T)**

 **Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter.** **Lately I have been thinking about posing some new stories and some old ones like Prisoner and Paperplane, and such but I'm having second thoughts because they are pretty old and outdated that I doubt it would be popular again so yeah. Its pretty frustrating.**

 **Anyway that's it for now. Stay tuned for the next chapter and please review and maybe fav this story, okay? Until then bye bye!**

 **-Yugao702**


	3. Chapter 3

Rin stared at her phone as she sat in desk while her classmates chattered with one another. She tapped onto the little buttons of her phone with a bored expression on her face as she sent another message.

"You know…at this rate, you're going to miss out on life because of your phone…" Rin looked up to see a girl with short apple green hair and red goggles on top of her head. She smiled down at Rin with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Gumi…" Rin muttered. "What are you doing here? You're not even in this class…"

Gumi simply smiled. "I just wanted to see my favorite blondie today." She snickered. Rin stared at her suspiciously before she tucked her phone in her pocket and stared at her. "You're lying aren't you…?" She said.

Gumi then snickered. "Why would you think that? I'm really did want to see you." Rin let out a scoff in response. "Gumi, we have known each other for a few years. I am aware of what you're like."

Gumi's smile then turned into a smirk. "Well at least you aren't that naïve." She said. "So tell me…" Gumi grabbed the seat in front of Rin's desk and sat down before leaning forward with the same smirk on her face. "Have you gotten any new 'toys' to play with, lately?"

Rin narrowed her eyes at the green haired female who smiled in a seemingly innocent way. Rin knew better than to fall for the sweet, fake smile of hers.

Gumi Megpoid is said to be one of the nicest and kindest girls in school but Rin knew what Gumi was truly like. Some parts are true that Gumi was nice and all but she could be just as cynical and dark when necessary.

She and Rin had known each other since they were in middle school. Rin at first was cautious about the green haired female but over time she had gotten used to Gumi's antics, though there was still something about Gumi that Rin could help but feel uncomfortable.

Which was why she could never truly let her guard down around her, even if she wanted to.

"And why would you want to know that?" Rin asked, though she already knew the answer. "Isn't it obvious? You are great material for a little project I'm making." Gumi exclaimed as she puffed her chest proudly.

Rin rolled her eyes. Gumi has always loved listening to stories from others since she had this dream to become a popular writer. Whether the contents were sad, happy, or just downright weird, she would happily listen to them as long as they peeked her interest.

"I don't see why I would be so interesting to you. I'm just minding my own business." Rin sighed tiredly.

Gumi then snorted. "You play around with the hearts of different men all in the same time without any guilt. How can it _not_ be interesting?" She said, crossing her arms. "Besides we had a deal remember?" Rin let out a sigh at that.

The only reason Gumi found out about her little 'game' was because she just happened to see Rin giving a kiss to one of her 'toys' before leaving and meeting another guy a few minutes later. At first, Rin panicked at the fact she was caught but Gumi reassured her that she would keep her secret- for a price, of course

And so they ended up striking a deal in which Gumi would not say a word about her game in exchange for 'some juicy details' as Gumi quoted about Rin's love life.

"You do realize this is blackmail, right?" Rin spoke out loud as she remembered that time. Gumi shrugged before replying. "Definitely."

Rin sighed. "No, I haven't found any new…'opponents' lately." She explained. "Nowadays, I seem busier trying to hold off the others. Really, they're like excited dogs asking for a treat."

Gumi snickered at that. "Well, you do an amazing job training them." Rin half heartedly glared at her while Gumi smiled, ignoring the glare. "But still no new materials, huh?" She sighed, slightly disappointed. "Are you sure you haven't been interested in someone lately? Anyone who has caught your eye? I'm sure you seen some interesting guy in the streets."

"What do you take me for?" Rin grunted in irritation. "Just because I dating several guys at once doesn't mean I would always pick some stranger off the streets like litter." She then leaned back against her chair. There was slight pause between them as Gumi stared at her while Rin looked up at the ceiling in deep thought. "Actually…" Rin began. "Perhaps I did see someone interesting."

Gumi's eyes brightened as she leaned forward, intrigued. "Really? Do tell." She said firmly. Rin hummed and shrugged. "I don't even know who he is. He was obviously from another school and besides…he had a girl clinging onto him."

"So he has a girlfriend, huh." Gumi softly snorted. "Well, from what you have told me…that has never stopped you before right?"

Well, Rin couldn't deny that. Some of her current toys were guys she had stolen away from their girlfriends. She simply wondered at the time if she was charming enough to steal someone's property.

Sure enough, they were even easier to seduce than guys who are single. Honestly, men can't seem to stay committed to anything or anyone…

Rin's expression darkened slightly as she remembered a certain memory in her past which she had wanted to forget. Rin tried to ignore the dark emotion swelling in her heart and spoke up. "True but like I said, I don't know him at all and we only crossed paths. It would be troublesome to go and look around for him. Too much effort for my taste." She dismissed.

"Hmm, I guess you're right." Gumi agreed. "Still it's a shame. No new materials to gather from you. Damn it and I thought I would get some inspiration for a new story."

Rin rolled her eyes. "I told you that there was nothing interesting about me." She sighed but paused. "But I can tell you one thing I know about him…"

Gumi perked up. "What is it?" She questioned with interest. For a moment, Rin wondered if it was a good idea to tell her but then again, she doesn't who that guy is nor did this involve her in any way so what's the harm?

"Well…" Rin began as she leaned towards Gumi. "I definitely know one thing and that is…he is a player."

Gumi blinked before becoming even more intrigued with the topic. "A player? How can you be so sure? I thought you said you didn't know him."

Rin shrugged. "I don't but I can tell from one glance that that guy is definitely a player." She said firmly. "He's…He's kinda like me."

"Hmmm, interesting." Gumi said. "A guy player, huh? It's a pretty common thing in a lot of romance genre stories but…this is pretty interesting." Gumi then began to grin widely as a thought appear in her mind. Looks like she's got her inspiration after all.

"Thanks for the materials, Rin-chan." Gumi said as she stood up. Rin just stared at Gumi who smiled. "Well, I'll going back to my class now. I'll see you later, Rin-chan."

With that said, Gumi turned and left the room. Rin stared after her before she sighed heavily. It was just the start of the day and already she felt exhausted.

Her mind suddenly wondered back to that blond haired male. She was positive that guy is like her. It's written all over him. His stance, his actions, his looks. There was no doubt he was a player. She had seen all sorts of guys who were similar players but this was different.

He had a much stronger presence than ordinary players and she knew he was like.

"But it's a shame I'll never get to see him again." She sighed as she leaned back against her chair and looked up at the ceiling. "And I wanted to see if I can break him like the rest.

She then craned her head forward and pulled out her phone to see a massive amount of messages sent to her and a few dozen calls.

Rin sighed once more. She can't seem to get a break.

* * *

 _Riiiing_

The bell rang loudly in the school, signally that it was lunch time.

Len stood up from his seat and leaned against his desk with a sigh. That was until a group of girls suddenly approached him with coy smiles on their faces.

"Ne,ne Len-kun?" One of the girls sweetly called out as she ran a hand through Len's chest. "Do you wanna have lunch with me today?"

"No, Kagamine-kun is going to have lunch with me!" Another girl said as she clung to Len's arm. "No! With me!" Another exclaimed, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Len then began to chuckle. "Ladies, ladies…" He began. "I'm flattered but I already made plans today."

The girls whined in response. "Aww come on Len-kun~" One of them pleaded but Len just smiled apologetically. "I'm really sorry but I have to go." And so Len felt while the girls whined and sighed in disappointment.

The moment he stepped out of the class, a voice lazily remarked. "Well, aren't you popular?"

Len turned to the side to see a certain green haired male with bright red goggles on his head. He leaned against the wall and was nibbling on a carrot with a bored expression on his face as he stared at Len.

Len smiled. "Well, it can't be helped." He shrugged. "The ladies just can't seem to get enough of me."

The green haired boy scoffed. "You know you're the reason why almost no guy in this school can get a girlfriend, right?" He said, pushing himself off the wall. Len grinned mischievously. "What? Are you jealous, Nakajima-kun?"

Gumo Nakajima* snorted loudly. "No way. I'm not interested in getting a girlfriend right now." He dismissed then gave Len a knowing glance. "Besides if I do get a girlfriend, I want to just stick to one."

Len knew Gumo was pointing out his little 'past time' but Len scoffed. "Well, that's kinda boring." He said as he walked down the hall with Gumo following him. "But I guess I'm not surprised since I know how dull you can be."

"Sometimes I wonder how we even became friends." Gumo grunted as he took a bite on his carrot. "It's because we've known each other since preschool." Len replied.

Gumo is technically his childhood friend and the only person to know about his game. At the time, Len expected Gumo to be disappointed or something about his new hobby but surprisingly, Gumo didn't seem surprised at all. In fact, he didn't seem to care that much as long as he didn't get caught up with his relationships if they ever go sour.

"Enough about me, how are you doing with your toys?" Len asked and Gumo huffed. "They're not toys, they're high tech equipment."

Len rolled his eyes. Gumo is a huge tech geek. He loves computers and all sorts of technology to the point that Len was sure he'd marry them without a second though. This was one of the reasons why Len would sometimes offer Gumo to meet with some girls but Gumo would always refuse.

But despite Gumo's obsession with technology, he was also an expert hacker which was a huge advantage for Len whenever he needs information about a girl. Although Gumo would protest about it, he'd still do it after a bit of convincing and in some cases, a bribe.

"Whatever, you really need to start meeting with girls at this point or you'll die alone." Len remarked. Gumo rolled his eyes. "Whatever. I don't wanna end up meeting with one of your girls, it would feel weird." He sighed. "Besides I get this feeling you met another girl for me find."

Len raised a brow. "And how would you know that?" He questioned and Gumo snorted. "Its obvious that once you mention about my equipment, you want me to find out about this girl." He sighed. "Seriously, it makes me feel like a stalker."

Len chuckled before there was a slight pause between them. "Well, there is a girl-"

"I knew it!" Gumo exclaimed. "So who is this girl? Someone from our school?"

"Actually…" Len began. "I don't even know who she is."

Gumo stopped mid-step and raised a brow. "What? You don't know her?" He said. "That's surprising coming from you. So is she someone outside of school."

Len sighed. "I guess you could say that. She was wearing a different school uniform so yeah." He said. Gumo frowned. "So she's from a different school, that's going to be a little difficult then." Gumo sighed. "But is there any detail you can tell me about her?"

Len shrugged. "I don't even know her at all. I just saw her walk past me and she was with her boyfriend…"

Gumo deadpanned. "So? You have already stolen half of the male population's girlfriends in this school I wouldn't be surprised if you take another girl away."

Len rolled his eyes. "This is different." He said and paused. "That girl isn't really what she seems."

"What do you mean?" Gumo asked. Len mused about it for a moment before replying. "I'm pretty sure that guy she was with wasn't the only one she is with."

"Huh?" Gumo uttered in confusion. Len's lips slowly curled up to a smirk. "That girl is definitely a player as well."

Gumo arched a brow then began to laugh. "You're joking right?" He chuckled. "You don't even know the girl and you suspect she's some kind of player like you? How can you be so sure?"

"Oh I'm one hundred percent sure about it." Len said confidently. "I can tell she is just like me."

"So you're saying she dates different guys at the time. You know people would call a girl like that a sl-" Gumo stopped when Len raised a hand toward him. "Gumo, let's not call names right now." He said with an amused smirk. "It would be awfully rude to call a beauty like her a terrible name."

Gumo scoffed. "You seem pretty into this girl, even though you don't know who she is." He said then shrugged. "Well, I don't know who this girl is or how she looks but it would be interesting if you two met."

Len chuckled. "Yeah, it definitely would." He said before continuing down the hall. "Come on, let's go before all the good food in the cafeteria is gone."

Gumo nodded as he followed after Len. Len's thoughts floated back to the female this morning. She was indeed a cute girl, and the way their eyes met as they walked past each other told him that she was like him. Someone who plays around with the feelings of others.

It was interesting and what's more, very exciting.

It just made Len wonder what would happen if they did meet. It would be a very, very interesting challenge.

Len smiled devilishly at the thought. Well, guess he'll just have to wait and see.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys. Its been awhile. I honestly was thinking of scrapping this story since it didn't seem all too good but I just can't.**

 **Well anyways I hope you guys like this chapter. Its been awhile since I last updated a story so I hope this is good enough.**

 ***Gumo's last name is based on the voice producer of Gumi: Megumi Nakajima so I thought I should make her last name as Gumo's.**

 **Well, there isn't much to say for now so until then, bye guys!**

 **-Yugao702**


	4. Chapter 4

Rin sat in class with a slightly irritated expression on her face as she felt her phone repeatedly vibrating her pocket. Do those guys not realize she was still a student? She obviously doesn't have the time or luxury to reply to every message they send in every minute of the day.

Perhaps it's time she cut loose some of the clingy ones. It was getting annoying how they constantly want her attention like now. It was such a disturbance, especially when she had to meet up with the other guys. She had a couple of close calls, no thanks to them.

Maybe she should end some of them…but then again, they are the ones who would do most of her bidding without delay and would almost do anything for her. Not to mention, the gifts they shower her with every time she meets up with them. Ending her relationships with them would be a total waste.

Rin mused about it for a while until she heard her name being called by a deep and smooth voice. "Kagami-san."

Rin looked up to see the teacher staring down at her with a stern look on his face. "Are you paying attention to class, Kagami-san?" He questioned. Rin blinked. Damn, she wasn't paying attention at all.

"Sorry sensei…" Rin said with a coy smile on her face. "I was just…reflecting on how interesting your lesson was."

The teacher frowned at her response while Rin just continued to smile up at him. The teacher then sighed heavily. "I'll accept your excuse for now but next time, please pay more attention in class, Kagami-san."

"Hai~" She responded as the teacher made his way back to the front of the class. Rin stared after him in silence. Now that she thought about it, that teacher is pretty good-looking…

Before Rin could begin to consider it, the bell rang loudly around the school, signalling the end of the day. Most of the students began to gather their things and got up from their seats to chat with their friends or leave the room while the teacher gave a few reminders and walked out of the classroom.

Rin leaned back and stretched tiredly. Her phone still vibrated violently in her pocket. Maybe she should consider getting more than one phone, that way she wouldn't constantly feel the annoying vibration in her side but with her allowance…there was probably no way she could get more than one phone.

She glanced at the window to see the sky turning bright orange. No wonder those guys were messaging her so much. It was already the end of the day so they all must want to go out with her.

Rin sighed tiredly and stood up to fix up her things. "Hey Rin!" A cheery voice greeted. She looked over to her side to see a familiar teal haired female grinning at her cheerfully. "Oh hi Hatsune-san." Rin greeted. Miku then pouted. "Geez Rin! I already told you call me Miku." She whined. Rin didn't say a word and just continued to fix up her things.

Rin honestly didn't want to interact with this girl at all. She didn't have anything against her or anything like that but it was simply because she seemed so...bubbly like. Not to mention how clingy she was. In the first the place, Rin never had any motive of being friends with someone like her before.

It was just that the very first day they started school, Miku just approached her out of nowhere and declared she liked her and wanted to be best friends with her. Rin was at a loss of words at the time and simply tried to ignore her but Miku just stuck to her like glue whenever she catches her in her sights since then. It was tiring honestly.

"Right, Miku-chan..." Rin grumbled. "Is there something you need?"

"Well, I was hoping if you want to come with me and my friends for some karaoke today." Miku grinned. "My boyfriend is coming too so if you want you could bring your boyfriend too!"

Rin deadpanned. That's right, Miku was aware she had a boyfriend but what she wasn't aware of was that she has multiple boyfriends nor what this 'boyfriend' looked like. Rin then thought about the times Miku would brag about her boyfriend to her so proudly.

She often described him to be a 'super hot and amazing boyfriend who knows how to make a girl happy!' and Miku would sometimes go into detail about things Rin honestly had no interest in hearing.

Rin had lazily asked her once what this 'super hot and amazing' boyfriend's name is but Miku had told her that she promised her boyfriend that she would keep his name a secret since apparently he knew some people within her school and was worried that they would find out about her being his 'sweet and adorable' girlfriend.

The memory made Rin cringe and with that in mind, Rin began. "Sorry Miku-chan but I can't go today."

"Ehhh~, why not?" Miku whined. Rin smiled apologetically. "I'm really sorry Miku. Its just that...my boyfriend wants me to meet his parents today and I can't back out right now so-"

Miku gasped. "Oh! I see." She nodded in understanding. "Okay, perhaps next time then."

Rin smiled and picked up her bag. "Well then, I'll be seeing you tomorrow Miku-chan." She said as she walked past the teal haired female. Miku then turned to her "That's promise Rin-chan!" She called after her as Rin left the room.

Rin sighed heavily as she moved down the hallway. Talking with Miku was enough to drain her energy already. Meeting with her 'boyfriend's' parents was a lie. Although, she have met some of the parents of some of her little 'toys', she thought it would be a little troublesome to do any of that for awhile.

"I wonder who should I call for today..." She wondered out loud. She made a mental list of all her boyfriends to call for the day. "Hmmm..." This game was starting to be a little boring since there aren't any new...opponents to play with.

The image of a certain blond haired male flashed in her mind but Rin quickly dismissed it since it seemed rather pointless. "I guess I'll just go with Kaito again."

With that decision, Rin took out her phone and decided to call him. The end of the phone rang for a bit before a deep, smooth voice answered. _"Hello?"_

"Hey Kaito." Rin said sweetly. "I just finished school so I was wondering if you wanna go out today?"

" _Oh, I don't mind. I'm just finishing up something so I'll pick you pick at your school, alright?"_

"Yeah, I'll be waiting for you." Rin said before ending the call. She continued to move through the hall and towards the shoe lockers to change her shoes. She wondered about what they should do today.

As she tucked her feet into her outdoor shoes and left the school, she paused when she noticed someone at the gate and she tilted her head. "Huh?"

* * *

Len stared at his phone as he leaned against the side of the school gate, waiting for Miku. He made plans to meet with her for karaoke but now he was already making other plans afterwards.

One of his girlfriends have decided to invite him to dinner and since Len didn't feel like go home again tonight, he might as well go and even stay over to her house for the night.

He noticed movement at the corner of his eye and thought it was Miku but when he turned to it, he saw it was a girl with short blond hair and a ridiculously large white ribbon standing just a few meters away from him. and he immediately realized it was that girl he saw at the park.

The two blonds stared at each other for a moment. Len blinked and opened his mouth to say something until a teal blur moved past her and a force suddenly slammed into Len's chest. "Oomph!" He grunted.

"Lenny-kins! You're already here!" Miku exclaimed happily as she bear hugged him. Len let out a soft grunt and reached to pat her head. "Yeah of course I am." He said, slightly breathless since the force of Miku's hug knocked the wind out of him. Miku looked up to him and grinned widely. Len glanced back to the blond female who was now looking at her phone, completely ignoring them now. He let out a small frown.

Miku pouted when she realized his attention wasn't on her and she turned to where Len was looking. "Oh, Rin! Are you waiting for your boyfriend right now?" Miku asked as she moved towards her.

Rin looked up and nodded. "Yeah, he's just running a little late." She replied as her gaze slowly lifted to him. Miku nodded back. "I see...Oh!" She gasped then she turned to Len and tugged on his arm. "This is my boyfriend, Len." She introduced. "Len, this is my best friend Rin-chan!"

Len looked back to the girl, Rin who stared at him with a black look on her face. He raised a brow at her but then let out his famous prince-like smile at her and stretched out his hand at her. "Hi, I'm Len Kagamine." He introduced himself.

Rin raised a brow as well but then mirrored his expression and took his hand, shaking it lightly. "My name's Rin." She said curtly. Len didn't questioned why she didn't tell him her last name and just continued to smile. Before Len could say another word, they heard a voice call out. "Rin!"

They looked behind them to see a male with bluish hair rushing over to them with a grin on his face. "Sorry I'm late." He said to Rin as he walked over to her and gently kissed her cheek. Rin smiled at him. "No, I wasn't waiting too long anyways." She replied.

"Oh! Is this your boyfriend?" Miku suddenly said. Rin turned to Miku and smiled. "Yes, he is." She said simply. "Well, we'll be going now then."

Rin took Kaito's arm and moved past them. Rin spared Len one final glance before walking away with her boyfriend. Len stared after them. That guy was obviously not the same guy he saw her with this morning. So he was right...

"Lenny, don't turn your attention away from me." Miku pouted. Len turned back to Miku and faked a sweet smile. "Sorry love." He said then took another glance at the direction Rin and her boyfriend went. "I just thought your friend seems...interesting."

"Rin-chan? Well, she can be a little distant sometimes but she's really nice." Miku said. "And really cute like a little bunny or a cat!" She giggled. "Since she's so cute, I'm not surprised at all that she has a boyfriend like that. I mean did you see how hot her boyfriend was just now? This was the first time seeing him but wow!"

Len sweatdropped as he smiled awkwardly while Miku continued to ramble in adoration. Well, judging from her reaction, it was obvious she had no idea about that girl's...activities were. He smirked slightly.

But for now, he should probably act the way a proper boyfriend should be reacting when their girlfriend is gushing over another guy right now.

"Right, right. A handsome guy." He grumbled. Miku paused and turned to Len. "What? Are you jealous, darling?" She chirped mischievously. Len turned his head away from her. "Of course not." He grumbled.

"Awww, Lenny-kins you are so cute!" Miku laughed as she leaped towards him and wrapped her arms around the male. "Don't worry, you're the only man for me." She said before lifting her head and gently pecking his cheek lovingly. "I love you Len."

Len smiled at her. This girl was so easy to please. Just one little action and she was already head-over-heels for him. She was one of the quickest pawns he had acquired.

He mentally sighed. Lately, he had been so bored with this damn game...until that girl showed up. But there was still no way for him to start a new game with her, not unless he managed to contact her and persuade her to play.

A player vs a player.

The thought was exciting.

But as mentioned before, there was no way he could convince her to play against him even if he did found a way to contact her. If only there was a way he could make her agree to his game-

But then a thought came to mind and he smirked widely. Perhaps there is a way after all. "Miku." He began and Miku looked up. He smiled calmly. "There's a favour I need to ask you."

* * *

 **A/N: I'm sorry this chapter is a little short but I'm a little busy at the moment with real life (T_T).**

 **Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I've been really busy and I'm literally close to dying because of it, just kidding. Anyways please review and tell me your thoughts on the story okay? I might update my other stories soon so who knows ehehe.**

 **Well, that's it for now. Until next time!**

 **-Yugao702**


	5. Chapter 5

Rin cringed lightly as a ray of light shone through the crack of her curtains. She slowly opened her eye and winced at the brightness before she rolled to her side. She peeked over to the table at her bedside to see her alarm clock.

It was obviously waaay too early even for her standards. She groaned and rolled once more to her other side, trying to get back to sleep but couldn't. She continued to roll to one side to the other and grunted in irritation.

Rin finally laid on her back and stared at the ceiling absentmindedly. She wondered about her plans for today since it is a Saturday. She did plan a few dates today but the more she thought about them, the more troublesome it seemed. Maybe she should just cancel some of them for now and then she can spend the day, lazing around in her bed. It has been awhile since she has done that, after all…

Her mind then wondered unconsciously towards a specific blond male and she frowned. It had been a few days since she met that guy and he would once in awhile pop into her mind. Perhaps it was because she knew that they were both aware about their…activities, at least a glimpse of it.

Rin had already seen players going out with different kinds of girls before but there was just something about that guy that just seems different. She wasn't sure what it is but there was something off about that guy which made her curious.

She had thought a few times about asking Miku about him but then she just thought that it was none of her business anyways and just threw the idea away.

It's not like she had anything to do with him anyways. Sure, she had thought for a moment about how fun it would be if she capture that guy's heart and crush him into bits but then it would be too much effort and she hated to put too much work on a guy like that.

She sighed as she continued to stare at her ceiling before she heard her phone ring at her bedside. Rin grunted and rolled over to reach for her phone. She had expected to it to be a message from one of her annoying boyfriends but then she blinked when she saw it was from an unknown number.

Who could this be? Was it one of her boyfriends? No, if it were them, they would definitely tell her beforehand…

Rin pondered for about it before she finally opened the message and read it.

 **To: Rin Kagami**

 **From: XXX-XXX**

 **Good morning Rin-chan! Are you free today? I was hoping we could have some coffee in a café downtown.**

Rin stared at the message and tilted her head with a puzzled expression. Who in the world was this? She doesn't remember giving her number to anyone. Just how did this person get her number anyways?

She decided to respond to this.

 **From: Rin Kagami**

 **To: XXX-XXX**

 **Who is this?**

She sent the message and was surprised by the immediate response. She sat up from her bed and opened the new message.

' **You already know who it is.'**

Rin pondered about it with a troubled look as she tried to figure out who was texting her. A thought came to mind and she stared at the text intently. It can't be…

 _Rin:_ **'What do you want?'**

-0-0-0-

 _X:_ **'I just want to talk to you. Are you free?'**

-0-0-0-

 _Rin:_ **'I have a date today.'**

-0-0-0-

 _X:_ **'Cancel it then.'**

Was he joking? Rin leaned back against her headboard and thought about it. He obviously wasn't going to take no for an answer but should she really meet him?

Before Rin could decided another message was sent and looked over it.

 _X:_ **'If you still want to have coffee with me, just meet me at the 'Vocal. Café' from downtown. I'll be waiting.'**

Rin snorted. It was as if he was sure she would come and see him. That kind of confidence was admirable but in the same time, very annoying. Rin huffed as she pulled her covers off her and stood up, tossing her phone back to the bed. Someone like that was definitely not worth the effort.

Rin stretched and walked over to her closet. She should just take a quick shower. Rin took a quick glance over to her phone before proceeding to the bathroom.

As she entered the shower and felt the warm water run down her form, her mind couldn't stop wondering what that guy is up to. They barely had a proper conversation when they met and it was rather suspicious how he just wanted to meet up with her all of a sudden. It was really suspicious.

Rin stepped out of the shower, drying her hair with the towel and left the bathroom. Her eyes landed onto her phone once more. Rin pondered about it for awhile. Even though, she was cautious about the idea of meeting with that guy…she was also tempted to see what could happen.

After all…she might not get a chance like this again and she had been thinking about her plans for him even though, she was close to really giving up on it just now.

Rin tossed her towel onto the side and grabbed her phone then her other stuff before walking out of her bedroom. As she walked down the stairs, Rin heard a loud groan then a snore. She pause and glanced over to the living room where she spotted a certain brunette laying on the couch, asleep and looked like a complete mess.

She was laying in an awkward position on the couch and was snoring loudly with drool rolling slightly from her mouth. She was still dressed in her bright red fitted dress which was slightly hitched, revealing her legs due to the odd position she was in.

She was obviously drunk when she came back, probably from her job and she even smelt of booze and such. Rin sighed heavily and walked back up the stairs before coming back with a blanket at hand. Sometimes, she wished Meiko would work so late at night. Rin understood she was doing it for them but it was sometimes hard to watch Meiko work so hard every night.

Rin lightly patted Meiko on the head as to not wake her up and muttered. "I'll be off now, Meiko-nee." She then turned and left the living room then out of the house.

She looked up at the bright sunny sky and cringed. She really didn't want to go out today since she felt rather lazy but since she was already out of the house, she might as well go.

Rin sighed and walked down the street. She glanced at her phone to see where she was going to meet that guy. She heard Vocal. Café was a pretty popular place in town so it wasn't too hard to find it. As she walked through the pavement, she made sure not to go to very public streets since it would be a lot harder if she was spotted by any of her 'toys'.

She looked around for a bit before she finally spotted the café where the sign above it was written elegantly in cursive. _Vocal Café._

Rin walked towards the café and paused in front of the door. She took a deep breath and walked into the café. Rin immediately smelled the scent of fresh coffee as she glanced around the place in curiosity. She had never entered this café before and thought the café looked really amazing.

It had a very peaceful atmosphere and wasn't too crowded. People were quietly minding their own business, drinking coffee and whatnot. She continued to glance around until her eyes landed on a familiar blond haired male sitting on a table by the window of the café. He was silently drinking from a teacup and was looking out of the window, completely relaxed.

Rin would admit he looked really handsome to the point he looked like a beautiful sculpture but she knew better than that.

Len apparently felt her stare and turned to her direction. Their eyes met and Len smirked at her as he waved her over. Rin frowned lightly as she walked over to him.

"I honestly didn't think you'd come." He said as Rin sat down across him. "Do you want anything?"

Rin raised a brow. "I just want some coffee…" She said. "And maybe something to eat since I didn't eat breakfast when I left home."

"Oh? Were you that eager to meet up with me?" Len teased. Rin rolled her eyes. "No, I just didn't have anything to eat at home." She said in a blank tone. Len just chuckled and called over the waitress to order.

"You know…" Rin began as soon as Len finished his order and the waitress left. "You made me miss my date today."

Len snorted. "If your date was that important, you shouldn't have met up with me here in the first place." He said as he took a sip of his drink. "Besides you probably have other 'dates' planned so it wouldn't be such a loss anyways."

"How would you know?" Rin said in a sarcastic voice to which Len smirked but said nothing as he sipped his drink once more. The waitress soon came back with a few things on a tray. She set down a frappe and some sandwiches onto the table before she bowed and left the two blonds.

"So…" Rin began as she reached for her drink. "How did you get my number in the first place?"

"It's pretty easy. All I did was ask Miku a favor just so I can get to know more of my girlfriend's 'friend'." Len explained with a slight shrug. "She's really easy to convince when you just tell her pretty words and such."

"Wasn't she at least suspicious that her boyfriend asked for her 'friend's' phone number?" Rin questioned, taking a long drink from her frappe and nibbled on one of the sandwiches.

"She was at first but like I said, just a few compliments and she handed it without another thought." Len shrugged once more.

"Alright, let's just cut to the chase here." Rin said, ending the small talk. "Why did you want to meet up with me, Kagamine-kun?"

Len sighed, placing his cup down. "And here I thought we would continue this 'clueless' act a little longer." He said and Rin frowned at him. He then smiled and leaned forward. "You and I are similar."

Rin was silent while Len continued to smile. "And so?" She said, not even trying to deny it. Len smiled even wider. "Perhaps I just want to know the point of view of another player in this game."

Rin raised a brow. "Game?" Len chuckled. "No need to play dumb. This little game we both play. The game of love and romance where there is only one can win, that game."

Rin paused for a moment before she leaned back against her chair, crossing her legs. "I think the game you are think and the game I'm thinking are two completely different things."

"Perhaps." He said. "But that doesn't change the fact we both play with the feelings of others without remorse."

Well, she wouldn't deny that but that doesn't mean she was okay with that fact he was saying there were similar. She hated men, especially when they try to compare and contrast her with them.

"Your point?" Rin deadpanned. Len grinned widely. "The point is I never seen anyone as a rival in this game and its been kinda boring lately so how about I make a proposition with you."

Rin raised a brow, urging him to continue. Len smirked. "How about we see who the better player is between the two of us so let's play this game. Let's go on dates, let's sweet talk, let's talk every day, let's take walks together, let's talk on the phone all night long, let's hold each other, let's kiss and hug…and whoever falls in love first, loses."

There was a long pause between them as they locked eyes with each other. They didn't say a word for a few minutes before Rin snorted. "How cliché." She remarked. "You are asking me to try beating you in this silly game just to see who is the better player? You really are weird."

Len let out a soft laugh. "Yes I am and act so patronizing, I know you have felt the same way the moment our eyes met at the park."

Rin didn't respond to that. Well, she was curious about him since (as painful to admit) he did operated the same way as her when it comes to this romance game but in her case, she played this game out of spite. She was pretty sure this guy is only doing this for fun. As he said before…he was just bored.

"Even if I did…" Rin began. "What good would it be if we are both aware of each other's intent. It would be pretty meaningless."

"Well, that's fun in it." Len said. "Isn't it boring if we just say a few sweet words and do some gentle actions to each other without realizing? I'm sure you have already done those kind of stuff and are sick of it by now."

Rin snorted. "Yeah but still don't see your point in this game." She took a sip of her drink. "You'll just end up losing just so you know."

Len arched a brow but then laughed. "You really are interesting." He snickered. "I think you mean the other way around because I would be the winner." He leaned forward against the table and smirked. "Romance is like a chess game to me. The first one to capture the 'heart' wins and I always win."

Rin scoffed and leaned forward as well until they were just a few inches from each other. "I hate to lose…" She muttered, leaning a bit more. Len followed as well and the two were slowly moving forward until their lips were just an inch away. "But I don't like playing game with cocky guys like you."

Rin pulled away instantly and Len tilted his head. "I'll admit the idea of playing this cat and mouse game is interesting." Rin then stood up. "But I still don't see the point in proving who is better in playing or not. See ya." She then turned to leave.

"I see. That's ashame." Len said. "Then…I guess you leave me no choice but to use these."

Rin paused and glanced over her shoulder to see Len holding up pictures. She blinked but then her eyes widened when she realized those pictures were of her with several different boys on dates.

"Where did you get those?" Rin questioned as she stomped back to Len. He then smirked widely. "Let's just say I have a really good friend who is good with gathering information."

"Give those back!" Rin demanded, trying to reach out for them but Len took them away from her reach. "Nope. This is very important pictures if I need to get you to comply to the game." He said, waving the pictures around. "I have to say…I'm pretty impressed with the number of guys you managed to hook up with." He mischievously glanced at her from the corner of his eye. "I wonder how would they all react when they see their lovely girlfriend has been cheating with them with so many men. Would be hard to explain, hm?"

Rin felt anger boil inside her. This can't be real. Was he serious? "You're joking, right?" Rin spat and Len grinned devilishly. "Sweetheart, if I was joking I would never bring out these photos in the first place." He snickered. "In this game, there are no rules so I can play dirty whether you like it or not."

Rin curled her hands into fist as her face heated with anger. This is why she hates men so much! To think he would try to manipulate her but doing this! She was always sure that she was being careful not to get caught and yet this happened! She would never forgive him for this!

"Fine then, Kagamine." Rin uttered. For now, all she can do was accept his challenge. She was going to make him pay for challenging her in her own game and not to mention, the nerve of him to even dare _blackmail_ her! She was definitely going to break him into piece.

"I'll show you that I'm better you in this game. I have never once lost so you better prepare yourself."

Len chuckled. "I look forward to that…Rin-chan." He said and Rin frowned deeply as she sat back down. "First name basis already? Is this your way of getting the ladies?"

"Well, you never really told me your last name so I don't really have much of a choice." Len said then looked at her smugly. "Unless that was your idea of getting close to each other."

Well, a part of her couldn't really deny. When she told her name, a part of her thought that since they might never meet again so she didn't see the point in telling him her last name but then another part of her had a small hunch that they would end up meeting but not like this.

"Hmph, as if." She said before she hesitantly began once more. "It's Kagami. Rin Kagami."

Len smiled widely. "Well then, Kagami-chan." Len stretched out his hand to her, just like their first meeting. "How about we begin as friends since every good relationship starts that way."

Rin stared at his hand and deadpanned. "You know the whole 'let's-start-as-friends' thing never works right?"

Len laughed. "I'm pretty aware but let's start with baby steps in this…interesting game of ours. I wouldn't want to rush things and make you feel uncomfortable now."

Rin stared at him. "You're trying to seduce me right now aren't you?" She said and Len grinned. "Was it obvious?" He snickered. "I'm going to enjoy this game with you, Kagami-chan but I'm quite serious. Let's start as friends."

Rin looked back at Len's open hand and pondered for awhile. What in the world was she getting into? She was probably going to regret it of the rest of her life but…she couldn't deny that maybe a part of her was getting excited with this game. Perhaps when this is over, she could proudly say she was one of the best femme fatales ever. That would be something to see.

Rin smirked and took his hand, shaking it lightly. "Let the games begin then, Kagamine-kun."

The two smiled deviously at each other and now the chessboard was set to play.


End file.
